


Let's get it

by lostinthedream



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthedream/pseuds/lostinthedream
Summary: In the first week of college Lee Jooheon sees a gorgeous boy in the library. Jooheon can't get his eyes off the mysterious boy and finds himself sneaking glances at him whenever he can.In the second week of college Lim Changkyun spots an energetic boy rapping while his friends hype him up. Changkyun is so impressed and amazed by him that he's left wordless by the boy's performance. He feels drawn to him immediately.Jooheon and Changkyun are pining over each other without neither of them knowing it, but then their friends decide it's time for something to happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I only want to point out that Jooheon has very light brown hair and Changkyun has black hair. And just to clarify, Jooheon, Minhyuk and Changkyun are on their first year of college and the rest are on the second year.  
> Also this is going to be a two-part fic.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy this, and if you do, please leave a comment!

// The first week of college //

 

\- Have you found the book yet? Jooheon asks Kihyun. Jooheon is hanging in the library waiting for his friends to find some textbooks, and Kihyun can't seem to find his and Jooheon was getting bored. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo already found theirs and the three of them were just sitting at a table waiting for Kihyun.

\- No. Just give me five more minutes, I will find it, Kihyun assures as he shuffles between the bookshelves. Hyunwoo decides to help Kihyun in hopes of getting out of the library soon.

\- So, we are both bored now, what should we do? Minhyuk asks Jooheon. He sighs and shrugs.  
\- I don't know, maybe check out other students. You wanted to find a boyfriend, right? Jooheon jokes and Minhyuk laughs. Jooheon chuckles with him, dimples showing.

\- Your dimples are so cute, Jooheony, I think it's you who will find a boyfriend and not me, Minhyuk says while poking his dimples.

\- Oh please, Minhyuk, you know you're attractive. I'm sure you'll find someone soon enough, Jooheon answers.

\- Of course I know I'm good-looking, but you underestimate yourself, Jooheon, Minhyuk says in a more serious tone. Jooheon sighs again. He doesn't think he's very attractive and always thinks his friends are way more good-looking than him, especially Minhyuk. There's a small silence when Jooheon doesn't say anything and Minhyuk lays his head on Jooheon's shoulder.

 

\- Look at that boy, he's really pretty, Minhyuk says after a few minutes. He's pointing to a very tall boy who has thick lips and looks like a model.

\- Yeah, he's kinda attractive I guess, Jooheon comments and decides to leave out that he thinks the boy looks like a stringbean with his long limbs.

\- Kinda? You can't be serious, he has a face of a god and a body of a model, Minhyuk says sounding almost offended.

\- Okay, okay, he's pretty, Jooheon laughs and Minhyuk hums in approval. Minhyuk is almost drooling over the boy and Jooheon nudges him in the arm.

\- Ouch! Let me admire art, okay? Minhyuk says without looking away from the boy. Jooheon rolls his eyes.

\- You 'admire art' like every week when you see boys you think are pretty, Jooheon whispers mostly to himself. He is just about to get up and go find Kihyun and Hyunwoo as he glances in the direction of the model boy. There are two other boys approaching the tall boy, and Jooheon watches as they get seats next to their friend. The other boy is dressed in simple jeans and a hoodie which doesn't show his face at all from the angle Jooheon is watching. The other one is really muscular with his shirt hugging his biceps and his ripped black jeans showing off thick thighs. Jooheon knows Minhyuk also likes those kind of boys and isn't surprised when Minhyuk lets out a small 'oh my god' from his side. Jooheon thinks the muscular boy is definitely attractive, but just not his type.

\- Do you see that? I'm having trouble breathing right now, Minhyuk asks while he stares at now two boys. Jooheon tries not to laugh but fails miserably when he sees Minhyuk's face.

\- Please don't laugh at me, they're seriously gorgeous, Minhyuk says but laughs with him now. Jooheon looks at the three boys again. The one whose face he didn't see at first had turned a little. Jooheon's eyes went straight to him and he breathed in shakily. The boy had jet black hair which covered his eyes a little and cute golden specs. The hood still created a shadow over his face but Jooheon could see a little of fading acne scars on his cheeks. The boy was scrolling something on his phone and he had a focused look on his face. Jooheon felt overwhelmed looking at him, he was so beautiful. Jooheon usually wouldn't use the word beautiful to describe a boy but he actually was more than worth of the word. The boy locked his phone and looked up to his two friends being cute with each other. Then he smiled. Jooheon felt like he could die at the moment when he saw how cute he looked. How was it possible for a human being to look so attractive yet so cute at the same time?

 

Jooheon was harshly pulled back to reality by Kihyun waving his hand in front of his face.

\- Jooheon? Hello? I'm talking to you? Kihyun snapped. Jooheon had to tear his gaze away from the boy.

\- Sorry, what? Jooheon asked confused and looked at his friends. Kihyun looked annoyed.

\- I found the book and we came back to you and Minhyuk staring at some boys. You didn't even react when I called your name, Kihyun explained while already dragging Jooheon out of the library. Jooheon didn't answer but briefly looked back at the boys. The cutie was still smiling and probably laughing at something his friends said and Jooheon couldn't help but smile too. He felt warm and bubbly inside. If only he knew who the boy was.

 

 

// The second week of college //

 

 

Changkyun sighed heavily as he sat down in the big cafeteria of the campus. His friend Hoseok immediately looked at him, looking concerned.

\- Are you okay? What's happening? Hoseok asked with worry in his voice.

\- Nothing, I'm okay, don't panic. It's just that I realised I have so many tests coming up and I have been here for like two weeks and I'm already stressed, Changkyun explained while he leaned on Hoseok.

\- Ah, don't worry too much, Kkung, I'm sure you'll do great. I know it's hard but please don't start stressing yet, Hoseok said in a sympathetic voice. Changkyun was a science major and it wasn't easy and his friends knew it. Changkyun was really smart but he tended to underestimate himself. Hoseok and Hyungwon were always praising him for doing so good in science, but still Changkyun always stressed over tests and exams. There were two things that helped him from stressing too much; helping his friends with their science homework and rapping. Even though he was a science major, he loved music and especially rapping. He could have been a music major too, but he wasn't really confident that rapping would get him anywhere in the future. So he mostly kept his rapping as a hobby.

\- Thanks Hoseok, I'll try not to stress but I can't really help it right now, Changkyun answered. Hyungwon had quietly followed the conversation and he decided just to pat Changkyun's head. Atleast that made him smile.

\- Maybe you should rap a little again? Like between homework and studying you could have a rap break, Hyungwon suggested. Changkyun and Hoseok laughed. Hyungwon and Hoseok were second-year music majors, but they were singers and also a part of a dance group. While they were clearly made to perform, Changkyun was kind of shy so others didn't really know about his rap skills.

\- Yeah, maybe, Changkyun chuckled. He opened his laptop and started to work on a project. Hyungwon and Hoseok were planning a performance to keep in a party at the college. Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows when he was searching information about the subject. He wrote some notes and started to make a report as he was supposed to.  
He, Hoseok and Hyungwon had sat in the cafeteria for about two hours and Hoseok had fetched them cups of coffee when Changkyun felt like he couldn't focus on the report any longer. The subject was hard, he was tired and really not in the mood to finish it right now. He slammed his laptop shut and dramatically laid on Hoseok's lap. Hoseok didn't mind, that was an almost everyday thing for them. Hoseok played with Changkyun's hair and the the three of them were talking about the upcoming party. Hyungwon and Hoseok had convinced Changkyun to go to the party by saying that they would be sad if he doesn't see their performance there. Changkyun of course wanted to see his best friends perform, but the didn't like tight spaces with a lot of people. He still agreed to go, just for his friends. Maybe there would be some music major rappers performing so he could get some inspiration.  
Changkyun felt his eyelids droop and he dropped from the conversation and decided to just close his eyes for a moment. Hoseok noticed Changkyun had gone silent and he pushed his hair away from his face. Changkyun was asleep on his lap. Hoseok looked at Hyungwon while pointing at Changkyun. Hyungwon smiled. They both thought Changkyun looked so cute they didn't have the heart to take him to his room to sleep.

 

After half an hour of Changkyun sleeping on Hoseok's lap, a loud group of four people appeared on the hallway. They were blasting music from a speaker and heading to the empty 'living room' next to the cafeteria. They were singing along to a song and settled on the couches. Changkyun stirred in Hoseok's lap, looking annoyed. He lifted his head and looked around to see where the noise was coming from. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Changkyun spotted the group and rolled his eyes.

\- Aren't two of those from your year? He asked, still sleepy. He had recognised Hyunwoo from Hoseok and Hyungwon's dance group and Kihyun who was a second-year music major. The other two he didn't know.

\- Yeah, Hyunwoo and Kihyun, Hoseok answered. They aren't that loud when it's just the two of them but their friends from first year are really noisy and energetic, Hoseok said. Changkyun sighed and drank the rest of his coffee. He was annoyed by the noise but he couldn't really blame them, it was him who was sleeping in a cafeteria and not his room.  
The song changed from a pop song to a very familiar rap song which Changkyun had covered many times. Changkyun chuckled. Atleast their taste in music wasn't bad. What Changkyun hadn't expected was to hear one of the two unfamiliar boys shout "Let's get it" and start to rap along to the song. Changkyun froze in his place as he heard him rap. The rap was literally flowing out of him, it was so smooth and sounded like honey in Changkyun's ears. When the song got to a very fast part, which Changkyun always had a struggle rapping to, the boy just spit it out and it was so powerful Changkyun almost felt it in his bones. The boy finished the song with an aggressive growl and Changkyun got shivers all over his body. If he didn't know the boy was just a college student he would have believed he was and idol. He had never heard anyone rap with so much passion. Changkyun was beyond impressed.  
In addition to the boy being extremely talented, he was cute as hell. When the boy's friends cheered for him and hyped him up it made the boy smile and laugh. It revealed his deep dimples and they were so cute Changkyun felt like he could melt right there. Changkyun's gaze went down from his face to his thighs and damn he looked good with tight jeans. The boy was starting to look perfect in Changkyun's mind and he felt himself blush. Changkyun didn't notice Hoseok and Hyungwon exchanging knowing glances behind him.

\- You liked that didn't you? Hoseok teased. Changkyun didn't get a word out of his mouth.

\- That's Lee Jooheon, a music major in your year, Hoseok explained. Jooheon. A pretty name, Changkyun thought to himself and blushed more deeply.

\- Our Kkungie has a crush, Hyungwon said and laughed with Hoseok. Changkyun was still too amazed to notice his own friends at all.

 

//

 

Every day after Jooheon saw the boy in the library, he had been looking for him but he never saw more than little glimpses of him. He was always going somewhere with his two friends. Jooheon and the boy didn't even share any classes and that made him sad. It would have been really easy to find out his name and what subject did he major in and maybe get to know him too if they shared a class. It had been only a week from the library day but Jooheon was starting to get desperate to find out who he was. He was a little embarrassed to ask his friends if they knew the boy or his friends. They would probably laugh at him for actually developing interest in a boy so fast - before college he had said he isn't looking for a boyfriend or anything. But secretly he had wished he would meet someone. He was the kind of person who would like being in a loving relationship with a lot of cuddling. It was just in his nature. He has never seriously dated anyone, just fooled around with a few people. Of course he had crushes in the past but they never came this fast and hard. He could feel himself falling a little for the boy whose name he didn't even know every time he saw him enter a class or leave the cafeteria. He thought that couldn't be a good thing - the boy could be dating someone, or not even like boys, or he could have zero interest in him. Jooheon became nervous with these thoughts but decided the pretty stranger was worth it - he was going to find out who he was.

 

//

 

Jooheon and Minhyuk sat in a class, not paying attention to the teacher. Minhyuk was complaining about the model-looking guy and the muscular boy being a year older than him. Minhyuk apparently had a plan of seducing one of them at the party since they didn't share any classes. Jooheon wasn't really listening but Minhyuk didn't notice until Jooheon didn't answer his question. Jooheon was busy daydreaming about the pretty boy.

\- Jooheon? Are you coming to the party I was talking about? Minhyuk asked and snapped his fingers.

\- What party? Jooheon asked, still not focusing on Minhyuk. Minhyuk sighed and started explaining.

\- Uhm, the party in three weeks from now? I thought we convinced you to rap there, Mihyuk said. Jooheon finally focused on him.

\- Yeah, of course, I'll be there, he answered. Minhyuk raised his eyebrows.

\- You just completely ignored my plan of seducing one of the two god-like humans in the party, Minhyuk said and Jooheon tried to look like he was sorry for not listening.

\- Sorry, I was thinking about something else, Jooheon said more to himself than to Minhyuk. His friend's face changed and he looked so curious Jooheon wished he hadn't said anything.

\- What were you thinking about? Please, Jooheony, you have to tell me! You've been daydreaming a lot more than you used to and I, as your best friend, need to know why, Minhyuk said and looked excited.

\- Nah, it's nothing, Jooheon said and tried to avoid eye contact. Minhyuk didn't seem to believe it was nothing.

\- Jooheony, please. I'll get worried if you don't tell me, Minhyuk demanded. Jooheon took a deep breath and decided it would be easier just to tell Minhyuk. Maybe he could help him find out who the boy was.

\- Okay, remember, when we were in the library and you saw those boys you never stop talking about? Jooheon started.

\- How could I forget, Minhyuk smiled. Jooheon would laugh but he was kind of nervous.

\- So, you remember there was a third boy with them, right? The one with the hoodie? Jooheon asked.

\- Yes, I remember but didn't pay much attention. Couldn't even see his face because of the hood, Minhyuk answered but looked kind of confused.

\- Yeah, that's the thing, I saw his face. And he was so gorgeous I have literally never seen a boy so perfect. His face was so pretty and he looked so cute with his glasses and -

\- Wait, hold up. So you're telling me you were actually checking out that boy? And you've been thinking about him all this time? Minhyuk asked.

\- Yeah, I guess so, Jooheon confessed. Minhyuk's face changed from confused to mischievous.

\- Do you know his name? Minhyuk asked.

\- No, but I want to get to know him, Jooheon almost whispered.

\- Oh my god! You have a crush, that's so cute Jooheony! Minhyuk said with a little too much volume to Jooheon's liking. He shot a warning look towards him and Minhyuk calmed down a little.

\- I'll help you find out who he is! I think we should just ask Hyunwoo and Kihyun, Minhyuk suggested. Jooheon agreed. He felt relieved now that Minhyuk knew and didn't judge him. He felt more confident about maybe getting to know the boy.

 

//

 

Hyunwoo and Kihyun had crashed into Minhyuk and Jooheon's room in the campus to study which meant actually to talk about shit and eat snacks but definitely not studying. Jooheon had his laptop out and he was playing music for them while he was thinking about the boy again. Minhyuk shot a look towards Jooheon when he went silent, Minhyuk guessing right that he was daydreaming about a certain someone.

 

\- Hyunwoo and Kihyun, do you remember when we were in the library last week? When you found me and Jooheon staring at those gorgeous boys before we left? Minhyuk suddenly asked, cutting the conversation without Jooheon short.

\- Yeah, uhm, two of them are actually from my dance group, Hyunwoo said. Minhyuk's eyes went two times larger than normal and for a minute he forgot he was supposed to help Jooheon.

\- WHAT? Why didn't you tell me then? Why have I never seen their gorgeous faces before? Minhyuk questioned Hyunwoo.

\- If you remember I wasn't in the dance team in my first year, I properly met them two months ago when they were looking for new members. And the library thing was so funny I just didn't say anything, Hyunwoo answered.

\- Who excactly are they? Are they the really talented ones you always talk about? Minhyuk asked, lookin annoyed.

\- Actually yes. The taller one is Chae Hyungwon and the other is Lee Hoseok, Hyunwoo said. Minhyuk looked pleased and asked for Hyunwoo for their Instagram names. Jooheon shot a glare at Minhyuk. Minhyuk's face changed yet again once he remembered what he was originally going to ask about.

\- Oh right! Kihyun and Hyunwoo, who was the third boy with them in the library? Our Jooheony here has a crush, Minhyuk said poked Jooheon on the cheek. The latter hid his face in his hands. That was not how he wanted Minhyuk to bring it up.

\- Oh my god, Jooheon, why didn't you just tell us? Kihyun said, sounding empathetic but surprised. Hyunwoo just looked at Jooheon with his eyebrows raised.

\- Because he fears you would have laughed at him for having a crush like in the first week of college, Minhyuk explained and hugged his embarrassed best friend.

\- Jooheon, we would never laugh at you about that, Kihyun and Hyunwoo both said.

\- Yeah, I'm sorry for not saying anything. But do you know who he is? Jooheon asked.

\- I think it was him Hyungwon and Hoseok were talking about last week. They were happy that he went to the same college as them. All I know is that he's a science major, Hyunwoo answered and Jooheon looked a little sad. Hyunwoo felt bad and took out his phone and started texting.

\- Uh, what are you doing? Minhyuk asked.

\- I asked Hoseok who he is, Hyunwoo said while smiling at Jooheon.

\- How did you ask? Please don't tell me you said I have a crush on him, Jooheon spoke fast and looked panicked.

\- No, I just said a friend asked who he was, Hyunwoo answered. Then his phone's screen lit up and he checked the message from Hoseok.

\- His name is Lim Changkyun, Hyunwoo said and showed Jooheon his Instagram which Hoseok had kindly linked in the text. Jooheon snatched the phone from Hyunwoo and looked at Changkyun's pictures. He only had a few selfies and a couple of pictures where you could see his face, the other were pictures of coffee and music lyrics. His most recent picture was from a month ago. It was him smiling to the camera with his eyes closed, enjoying the sun. His hair looked so fluffy and his smile was perfect. It was so cute Jooheon couldn't stop staring at it.

\- Hey, let me see! Minhyuk complained and tilted the phone to see the picture. Kihyun also wanted to see it, so he flopped down on the bed next to Jooheon.

\- Oh wow, he's actually kinda cute, Minhyuk said. Kihyun agreed.

\- He kind of looks a like a wolf puppy, Minhyuk added and Jooheon glared at him.

\- Okay, maybe that was enough for now, you can stare at him from your own phone now, Hyunwoo stated and took back his phone.

\- Wait! What was his Instagram name? Jooheon asked. He totally hadn't paid attention to that.

\- Changkyunie, Hyunwoo answered chuckling. Jooheon blushed a little. Changkyunie, how cute. Jooheon found his account and saved the smiley picture to his Instagram collection but didn't dare to follow him yet.

 

//

 

Changkyun was making coffee in Hoseok and Hyungwon's room while waiting for the gym bunny to come back from his training session. Hyungwon was lazily scrolling Netflix to find something for them to watch. They were talking about some series when Hoseok walked in.

\- Hi guys, Hoseok said happily and threw his gym bag on his bed. Changkyun sat down next to Hyungwon with a coffee mug.

\- Did you have fun in the gym or why are you so smiley? Hyungwon asked.

\- No, it's not about the gym. Hyunwoo from my dance group just texted. Guess what he asked, Hoseok said with a smug face.

\- Well please do tell us, Hyungwon said.

\- He said that one of his friend wanted to know who Changkyun was, Hoseok said and laughed when he saw Changkyun's confused face.

\- What? Really? Who was it and what did you answer? Changkyun interrogated. Hyunwoo was friends with Jooheon, could it actually be him? Changkyun felt hope rise in his chest.

\- I'm sorry but he didn't say who. I just said your name and linked your Instagram, Hoseok answered while he sipped from Changkyun's coffee. Just as Changkyun got his hopes up he was let down. Anyone had not followed him on Instagram today.

\- Oh, okay, Changkyun said.

\- I bet it was the rapper boy, Hoseok said and tried to cheer Changkyun up. Yeah, maybe it was him. At least that was what Changkyun wished for.

 

Later that night, when Changkyun was in his room, ready to get some sleep, he heard his phone bling. He picked up the phone and unlocked it. He felt like his heart skipped a beat when he saw the notification was from Instagram. With shaky fingers he opened the app and saw that someone had followed him. And that someone was Jooheon. Even a thing so small made him so happy he felt like he could burst. He clicked on Jooheon's handle (which was @joohoney) just to see it was a private account. All he could see was his profile picture. He looked at the small picture and smiled to himself. You could see his dimples in it and Changkyun already loved them. He pressed a button to let Jooheon know he wanted to follow him back.

 

//

 

When it was the morning after Jooheon had followed Changkyun on Instagram, he woke up and suddenly remembered last night. Minhyuk hadn't left Jooheon in peace before he followed Changkyun, so he did and went to sleep hoping that he would have followed back. Jooheon rushed to check his phone. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the notification saying @changkyunie wanted to follow him. He was so happy Changkyun had followed him. He pressed the button for accepting the request and hoped the other would check out his pictures now that they were available for him too. He suddenly felt a little self-conscious about his selfies because he didn't think he was very attractive. But his friends always said he was cute and he hoped Changkyun would like cute boys with deep dimples.

 

\- MINHYUK! Jooheon almost screamed. Minhyuk was barely awake and he looked at Jooheon with eyes still half closed.

\- What? Why are you yelling? Minhyuk said while yawning and rubbing his eyes.

\- Changkyun followed me back! Jooheon celebrated. That certainly made his friend wake up a little more.

\- I knew it! The power of dimples, Minhyuk stated and high-fived his friend.

\- I'm so happy, Jooheon said and rolled around in his bed like a child. Minhyuk loved to see him so happy.

 

The same afternoon Kihyun and Hyunwoo were sitting with them in the cafeteria again, Kihyun actually trying to study and getting annoyed by Minhyuk and Jooheon every two seconds because they were 'too noisy'.

\- But Kihyun, it's a happy day, please don't complain, Minhyuk said.

\- Why excactly is it a happy day? Kihyun asked, still trying to focus on something on his laptop.

\- Changkyun followed Jooheon back! Minhyuk cheered and Jooheon blushed next to him.

\- Awh, I knew he was going to, Kihyun said and finally lifted his gaze from the laptop.

\- Now you just gotta get to know him, Hyunwoo said, smiling.

\- Jooheony, you're so cute, I'm sure he will like you, Minhyuk said and pet Jooheon's hair. The latter just looked really happy and was glad to have his friends cheer for him.

 

//

 

Changkyun had gotten a notification from Instagram, it saying that Jooheon had let him follow him back. Changkyun rushed to see Jooheon's photos and was taken aback by his cute selfies. Changkyun was now sure he loved Jooheon's dimples. God, the boy was so cute he wasn't sure how to handle his feelings right now. But there was one picture which made Changkyun feel mixed emotions because how could he suddenly look so attractive? The picture was taken by someone else, and Jooheon was sitting on a table with his legs hanging over the edge. He was sipping coffee from a takeaway cup with a straw. It looked like Jooheon didn't know that he was being photographed. He was looking at something you couldn't see in the picture and his gaze was intense. He looked really hot, Changkyun admitted and felt himself blush a little. He was totally falling for Jooheon. Little did he know that the dimpled boy was feeling the same.

 

Changkyun found himself looking at Jooheon's pictures like every night before he went to sleep. He still didn't have the courage to say anything to Jooheon. Plus, what could he even say? It would be easier if they shared a class so he would have an excuse to talk to him. Of course he could just go to him and say he was really impressed by his rap, but what then? Changkyun wasn't good at small talk so he was sure it would be too awkward.

 

\- Hello, Changkyun? Changkyun jumped from surprise when he heard Hoseok call his name and sit next to him with Hyungwon.

\- Oh, hi, he answered and shut his laptop.

\- Remember the party you promised to go to? Hyungwon asked and stole a piece of Changkyun's chocolate bar.

\- Yeah, when excactly it was? Changkyun asked.

\- Two weeks from now. And guess what? You're gonna be so happy to hear this, Hoseok said. Changkyun hoped it was something about Jooheon.

\- Jooheon is performing there, Hyungwon said with a smug look and confirmed his friend's wishes. Changkyun felt a wide smile spread on his face. Hoseok and Hyungwon high-fived.

 

// A week before the party //

 

Jooheon and Changkyun were in the cafeteria at the same time, both of them having lunch with their own friends. Jooheon's back was facing Changkyun, so he didn't see the boy. Changkyun was kind of glad, because he had no idea what he should do if Jooheon noticed him. The thing that made it even harder for him was that he couldn't know what Jooheon thought about him. He could just be a person he followed on Instagram. Changkyun sighed. He quickly glanced at Jooheon again and wished he had the courage to go say something.

 

At Jooheon's table Kihyun was the only one who had noticed Changkyun and his friends sit relatively close to them. They were still that far Kihyun couldn't hear what they were talking about. But he definitely did see Changkyun checking out Jooheon.

\- Jooheon, just saying, Changkyun is sitting quite close, Kihyun said and Jooheon shot up straight and looked almost panicked.

\- Uh, where? Jooheon asked.

\- Four tables right behind you, Kihyun answered. Jooheon relaxed; he was not sitting as close as he thought. He didn't what he would do if he accidentally ran into Changkyun.

\- And I'm pretty sure he just checked you out, Kihyun added and Jooheon almost choked on his lunch. Minhyuk laughed at Jooheon's shocked face.

\- Are you 100% sure? Jooheon asked, still coughing.

\- Yeah, I saw that very clearly. Actually he has looked at you like three times already, Kihyun said and Jooheon felt his cheeks redden. He felt hope rise in his chest. Jooheon battled in his mind if he should look at the direction Kihyun had explained or not. His friends had already started talking about something else when he decided it wouldn't hurt anyone if he looked.

What he hadn't expected was him and Changkyun accidentally making eye contact. At least that confirmed what Kihyun had said, Changkyun had been looking at him. Jooheon wasn't sure how long they stared at each other (probably just 10 seconds but it felt like an hour). Jooheon could see that Changkyun literally froze when their eyes met. Jooheon thought that was cute, he looked like a lost puppy. Jooheon couldn't help but flash a shy smile. Changkyun felt like he could melt right there when Jooheon's dimples showed. He felt so happy that Jooheon was smiling at him, feeling like that dimpled smile and shiny eyes were meant just for him in the moment. He automatically smiled back. Suddenly he realised he was probably blushing and turned away first. Jooheon also slowly turned back to his friends. He probably looked like an idiot while still smiling. Minhyuk playfully slapped his best friend's shoulder and looked really proud.

 

At Changkyun's table Hoseok and Hyungwon looked confused about why Changkyun was suddenly madly blushing. They noticed Changkyun checking Jooheon out earlier but didn't see the eye contact part.

\- What happened? Hoseok asked, looking a little amused with Changkyun's behavior.

\- I, uh, he smiled at me, Changkyun said, looking like he couldn't believe it really happened.

\- Oh my god, I knew it, he likes you too, Hoseok cheered and high-fived with Hyungwon. They apparently did it every time Changkyun talked about Jooheon.

\- Well, you can't really know, he just smiled, Changkyun tried but Hyungwon snickered.

\- Oh c'mon, he literally stares at you every time he sees you, he said and Changkyun couldn't believe what was happening. Maybe Jooheon actually liked him, or was at least interested in him. The thought made butterflies fly in his stomach.

\- You know what, I have a plan, Hoseok suddenly announced and started texting quickly. Hyungwon and Changkyun looked at him eyebrows raised.

\- I'm not going to tell you, Changkyun, Hoseok said without lifting his gaze from the phone. He sent the text to someone and looked at his friends with a smug face. Hyungwon checked out the dance group chat between him, Hoseok and Hyunwoo. He read the text and joined Hoseok and they made Changkyun really nervous and scared of what were they planning. He ran his hands through his hair, a nervous habit.

\- Oh my god, he said and his friends just chuckled at his desperation.

 

At Jooheon's table Hyunwoo checked out the message he got. It was from the dance group chat. He opened it and read it with eyebrows furrowed together. He showed it to Kihyun and the latter had a look of mischief on his face once he read it. He gave Hyunwoo a thumbs up and then the two acted like nothing happened. Minhyuk and Jooheon shared a look but didn't comment on it. 

 

// The day of the party //

 

\- Umh, Minhyuk, I have a problem, Jooheon stated when he looked through his closet.

\- You don't know what to wear, right? Minhyuk asked and started to shuffle the clothes Jooheon had.

\- Yeah, Jooheon admitted and sat on his bed while watching Minhyuk work his way through all his clothes and accessories.

\- So, I think you should definitely wear these jeans, Minhyuk said and threw a pair of black ripped jeans to Jooheon. They were the tightest pair he owned and didn't wear them much because of that.

\- Are you sure? These are so tight I feel like my thighs are suffocating in these every time I wear them, Jooheon said.

\- Well you're just gonna have to suffer because they make your thighs look even more thick, Minhyuk answered and threw a simple white t-shirt to Jooheon.

\- With the jeans you will put that shirt and I will borrow you my leather jacket, he said and looked satisfied.

\- Leather jacket? But I don't normally wear them, Jooheon said and became nervous. He rarely wore them and usually wore hoodies just because he was comfortable in them.

\- Yeah, and I will also borrow my earrings and put some eyeshadow on you, he said and laughed at the face Jooheon made.

\- I'm a little suspicious but you look like you won't take a no for an answer, Jooheon said and Minhyuk nodded.

\- You want to impress Changkyun, right? I'll make sure he falls for you, Minhyuk joked and Jooheon relaxed and let his friend work his magic.

 

 

The party was getting started and there were already some students performing something but all Changkyun wanted to see was Jooheon rapping. Hoseok and Hyungwon had gone to change their clothes to their dance outfits and now they were back with Changkyun to wait for their turn. They told him that the dance team was set to perform right before Jooheon. Changkyun was already a little nervous and he couldn't wait to hear Jooheon rap again. He hadn't yet seen Jooheon or his friends except for Hyunwoo who was already there with the dance team. The other three were nowhere to be seen. Changkyun hoped there would be no awkward interactions with them since he wanted to get to know Jooheon on his own way. Although that might be a little hard because he was not confident in these kind of things and he was shy. He wished that if Jooheon had any interest in him, he would clearly show it so Changkyun would dare to do something too. He didn't want to read the situation wrong.

 

Suddenly Changkyun was pulled forward by Hoseok, who started dragging him somewhere and Hyungwon followed.

\- Where are we going in such a hurry? Changkyun questioned and Hoseok let him walk on his own since he was coming along anyway.

\- You'll see, he said and Changkyun looked at Hyungwon for support. His friend just wiggled his eyebrows and the younger rolled his eyes.

 

 

Jooheon, Minhyuk and Kihyun were ready to leave for the party. Jooheon took a final look in the mirror. He never dressed like that and felt weird with all his makeup. But if he was being honest, he admitted that he actually looked kind of attractive. His final outfit was the one Minhyuk chose, black tight ripped jeans, the white t-shirt and the borrowed black leather jacket. Minhyuk had put some subtle eyeshadow on him, and somehow it looked good with the outfit. From his left ear was hanging Minhyuk's silver cross earring.

\- If that's not gonna get you the cutie, I don't know what will, Minhyuk said and smiled proudly while looking at Jooheon. Minhyuk himself had also dressed to the occasion and had some eye makeup too. Kihyun looked great too and he even had some glitter on his cheekbones and eyelids.

\- Yeah, thanks Minhyuk, Jooheon chuckled. They headed out and towards the party.

\- Are you ready to charm Changkyunie? Minhyuk asked.

\- I don't know but I'll be disappointed in myself if I don't try. Let's get it, he said and Minhyuk cheered. Jooheon almost forgot he was supposed to rap too because he was too nervous about the whole Changkyun thing.

 

 

Hoseok, Hyungwon and Hyunwoo (who had joined them for some reason unknown for Changkyun) had brought him to one of the tables near the stage. Changkyun assumed it was because they wanted him to see their dance performance up close. That also meant Jooheon was going to be very close when it's his turn. Changkyun gulped.

\- Are we here because you got me a place near the stage to see you? He asked his friends.

\- Us, and someone else too, Hyungwon answered. Changkyun blushed.

\- We also have a little surprise for you too, Hoseok continued. Changkyun was confused. Is that the thing Hoseok was planning a week ago? Changkyun started to feel a little anxious.

\- It's okay, you'll be fine, Hoseok assured. That didn't help at all but Changkyun tried to stay positive.

 

The three of them were talking about something irrelevant when Hoseok suddenly jumped from where was sitting.

\- Your surprise is here, he said and pointed somewhere. Changkyun followed Hoseok's finger and he felt himself froze. Again. He saw Jooheon and his two friends coming to their direction. Changkyun was definitely NOT prepared for this. And definitely he hadn't been ready to see Jooheon look so hot. His breath hitched as his eyes traveled from Jooheon's shiny eyes to his earring and to his leather jacket and ripped jeans. Changkyun's gaze probably stayed a little bit too long on the other's thick thighs because that's when Jooheon noticed him.

 

Jooheon had been walking quite confidently to the party because he thought he was going straight to the backstage but no. Kihyun had a firm grip on his wrist and was dragging him somewhere. The moment Jooheon saw who was waiting for them he immediately realised this had been his friends' plan all the time. To get him and Changkyun to speak to each other.

Jooheon's legs wobbled a little and he slowed his steps. The second he saw Changkyun he didn't feel so confident and tried to think what he should say now that they were going to meet (but not in the way he thought). Jooheon saw Changkyun lift his gaze from his thighs (thanks to Minhyuk convincing him to put the jeans on) to his eyes. Jooheon met his gaze and he could tell Changkyun was a lot more nervous than him. That made Jooheon regain his confidence a little. He let himself be dragged to their table by Kihyun.

 

Changkyun had broken the eye contact before the others reached the table. The cutie didn't know where to look and was extremely nervous. Jooheon thought it was so cute.

\- Hi, everyone, Minhyuk greeted Changkyun and his friends. Hoseok and Hyungwon said their hellos and Hoseok even threw a wink at Minhyuk. The latter blew a kiss at that.

-We have to go get ready to perform, Hyunwoo said and Kihyun nodded. Hoseok whispered a good luck to Changkyun and turned to leave. The dancers made their way backstage. Now it was just Changkyun, Minhyuk, Kihyun and Jooheon left. Changkyun looked a little lost without his friends. Jooheon wanted to say something but he realised he hadn't even heard the other speak.

-So, what made you come here tonight? Minhyuk asked when Jooheon didn't say anything.

-I, uh, my friends wanted me to see them dancing, Changkyun said. Jooheon felt like his heart skipped a beat when he heard the cutie's voice. He hadn't expected it to be so deep and beautiful. He wanted to melt right there and just listen to him speak.

-Yeah, I can't wait to see it, Kihyun said and Minhyuk nudged Jooheon in the arm, signaling him to say something. When Jooheon didn't react, Minhyuk rolled his eyes and decided to take the matter into his hands.

-So, Changkyun, Jooheon here earlier said you're very cute and he wants to be your friend, Minhyuk announced and Changkyun blushed at the very straightforward comment. Jooheon hid his face in his hands, embarrassed. He didn't dare to look at Changkyun, but if he did, he would have seen the boy smile shyly. Changkyun couldn't help but flash a smile. So Jooheon thought he was cute. And wanted to be friends with him. Changkyun couldn't believe his luck. He had been crushing on the other since he saw him and now was his chance to say something. Changkyun tried to mentally shake his nervousness away. He was just about to properly introduce himself but Kihyun spoke first.

-We have to get going. We promised to film the dance and we have to film it from the front where they arranged us a spot. See you later, Kihyun said and Minhyuk just gave Jooheon a thumbs up and they left the two standing there.

-We haven't been properly introduced, right? I'm Lim Changkyun, he said with that heavenly voice.

-Lee Jooheon. So you're a science major? Jooheon asked, still trying to come up with something better to talk about than school.

-Yeah, my father is a scientist and I just have been good at it in school, so here we are, he said. Jooheon smiled.

-I'm a music major, maybe you guessed already since you know I'm performing soon, Jooheon added, literally stating the obvious.

-Yeah, I, uh, actually saw you rapping the other day, Changkyun said shyly. Jooheon was surprised.

-When was that excactly? Jooheon asked.

-It was in the second week, I was in the cafeteria and I saw you in the 'living room', Changkyun explained.

-Ah yeah, now I remember. I'm actually performing that song today, Jooheon chuckled. He had no idea that Changkyun had seen him then, but he was glad. He had really succeeded with the song and especially the fast part.

-I was, like, really impressed. I mean you rap so good and passionate. It was really amazing, Changkyun said. It took a whole lot of his courage to say that, but it was totally worth it when Jooheon's dimples appeared.

-Ah, thank you, Jooheon answered and was really happy Changkyun had liked it. He felt his heart rate go up when he received the compliment and looked at the cutie still being a little shy. Jooheon wondered what was going on in that mind of the beautiful boy.

-Do you rap or are you interested in it or anything? Jooheon asked. With the voice like Changkyun's you could definitely rap or sing.

-Yeah, actually I do rap sometimes, but only between my friends or alone. I'm not so good but I like it, Changkyun stated.

-I'm sure you're great, Jooheon had to say. Changkyun looked at Jooheon. He saw that Jooheon had some eyeshadow on and honestly that looked amazing on him. The colors of his eyes and the makeup complimented each other and made him look so different than what he normally does. His whole look had Changkyun mentally on the floor. Changkyun felt underdressed and cursed in his mind that he hadn't paid attention to what he wore before he left. He had a simple, a bit oversized black hoodie and light ripped jeans and one small silver earring. He dressed like that every day. Well, at least Jooheon thinks he's cute. That mattered to him the most at the moment. They talked about small stuff, nothing serious, just enjoying the company. They both felt the same way about each other but still doubted in their minds if this was just too good to be true. Jooheon could feel Changkyun become more relaxed as they talked. He wanted to speak to him more, get to know him, but he had to go soon.

-The dance starts in 10 minutes and I have to be ready before it ends so I have to go soon, Jooheon said. The cutie frowned a little.

-Oh, okay, Changkyun said and felt a little disappointed. He wanted to spent more time with the other. Jooheon felt bad he had to go.

-Actually, do you wanna come backstage with me? I think I can get you a place where you can watch the show, Jooheon asked.

-Yeah, sure, if that's ok, Changkyun aswered and tried to keep his excitement hidden, but apparently failed when Jooheon smiled deeply again.

-I'm sure it's fine, let's go, Jooheon said and waved towards the stage. He looked around to see that there was a lot of people on the way. He took a deep breath and offered his hand to Changkyun. The cutie looked confused but then realized Jooheon offered it so he wouldn't lose him in the crowd. Changkyun blushed and took Jooheon's hand. Jooheon shyly flashed his dimples at him and lead him to the backstage while holding the other's hand tightly.

 

Hoseok, Hyungwon and Hyunwoo were waiting for their sign to get up on the stage. Hyunwoo was a little nervous as it was his first performance in the college. Hoseok was assuring him he will do just fine. Someone shouted "2 minutes!" and the dancers snapped out of their conversation and they gathered behind the stairs that lead to the stage, ready to move. Just before they were supposed to go, Hoseok spotted Jooheon coming from the door, but he wasn't alone. Changkyun was behind him, holding his hand and looking shy but so happy, a slight blush on his face.

-Look at Kkung, Hoseok whispered to Hyungwon. The tall boy let out an 'aww' and Hyunwoo also noticed the younger boys. They all smiled at their friends and went to the stage as they were signaled to. There was no reason for Jooheon to keep holding the cutie's hand anymore as they were already backstage, but he didn't want to let go. And he noticed Changkyun hadn't tried to shake him off either. Jooheon decided he would guide Changkyun to the side of the stage where you could get a good view of the performers.

-Come here, Jooheon said and sat down on the bench next to the stage. Changkyun followed, still holding his hand and sat close to Jooheon. It would have probably been awkward with anyone else, but oddly Changkyun had completely relaxed from the nervous state he had been in. The lights started to flash and the dancers stepped on the stage. Jooheon fidgeted a little and looked straight into Changkyun's eyes. The latter felt like he wanted to melt again. Jooheon's eyes were so full of expression and they were shiny and looked godly with the makeup.

-I have to go get ready, but I'll come get you after my turn, cutie, Jooheon said. Changkyun was at a loss of words when he heard what Jooheon said. He just blushed and squeezed Jooheon's hand before he let him go. Jooheon had already stood up and was waiting for the other to let go of his hand and when he did, Jooheon's own hand dropped slowly to his side and he smiled before rushing back to where they came from. Changkyun couldn't believe what had just happened. He had just held Lee Jooheon's hand and got called a cutie by him. He felt warm and bubbly inside, and so happy. He was falling for Jooheon more and more every second.

 

The music started to play and the dancers moved with the flow. Changkyun tried to focus on his friends' dance, but he felt like it was over in a flash. He registered his friends and Hyunwoo being sexy and charismatic on stage and overall it was amazing. He was proud of his friends, of course, but Jooheon was coming on stage soon and he was so excited for that he barely remembered to cheer for his friends. After the dance was over, Hoseok quickly waved at him. Changkyun waved back with both hands and showed a thumbs up. The lights on the stage shut for a few minutes, then a student came to announce that Jooheon was going to rap two songs next. Changkyun fixed his eyes on the stage and waited for Jooheon to come out. The crowd at the party was already wild from the dance performance, but when the rap song's intro began blasting from the speakers, the people got even more crazy. The thing that made Changkyun crazy was Jooheon walking to the stage like he owns the world. His facial expressions were so professional and he literally looked like an idol rapper before he even let out a single word.

-Let's get it! Jooheon shouted and began rapping to the song. Changkyun felt the beat in his bones. He was even more amazing now than the first time Changkyun heard him rap. Again the words flowed out of him flawlessly. Jooheon really knew how to entertain the audience and he had so much energy you could light a town with it. He was so passionate when he rapped and Changkyun felt overwhelmed by him. The song got to the fast and hard part. Jooheon just spit it out like fire and Changkyun was sure he had held his breath for the entire fast verse. Suddenly the song was already ending and Changkyun was breathing quite hard even though he was just watching. Jooheon finished the song with a very aggressive growl which sent cold chills on Changkyun's whole body. It was so hot. Jooheon ran a hand through his hair and got ready for the second song. A few seconds after another song familiar to Changkyun started to play. Jooheon continued his intense rapping. This song had a slower rhythm and was even more hard than the first one, but Jooheon aced it. Changkyun felt proud. Jooheon was really too good to be just a student, he should be recognised by people for his talent. The song was ending and Jooheon spit out the last verse and almost growled every word. He turned by the final word and looked straight into Changkyun's eyes when he shouted it out. He smirked to him and turned back to the audience and bowed. The people were wild and shouting his name when he waved and headed backstage, looking very satisfied.

 

Changkyun waited for Jooheon to come get him. He didn't even know what Jooheon had meant by that but he didn't worry. He was sure he would have a good time with him now that the first meeting had gone way better than he expected. Changkyun's breathing calmed down just in time when he saw a flash of Jooheon down the stairs. Jooheon had taken off his leather jacket and was now wearing just the t-shirt. He was drinking water, then left the bottle and happily made his way back to Changkyun.

-How did I do? Jooheon asked when he sat down next to Changkyun. The cutie's poor heart started to race again when Jooheon was sitting there with his dimples on full display and genuinely smiling.

-It was awesome! If I saw you and didn't know who you are I would think that you're an idol rapper, Changkyun spoke straight from his heart. Jooheon looked surprised but smiled even more, eyes sparkling.

-Really? I'm so happy you liked it, Jooheon said.

-Yes, really. You are amazing, Changkyun said and looked down, a little embarrassed. He didn't mean just the performance but the whole person. Changkyun couldn't see Jooheon's face, but he should have. Jooheon looked at Changkyun with full heart-eyes. He didn't even need to hear the compliments but they fueled his falling for the other. The cutie was so precious with his shy words and smiles. Jooheon decided to test the waters and be a little brave. He lifted his hand and lightly touched Changkyun's cheek. The other seemed surprised by his actions but did nothing to stop it. Jooheon slowly turned Changkyun's face back towards him and looked straight into his eyes again. Changkyun's eyes were sparkling and looked very shiny.

-Hey. You're really beautiful, Jooheon said. He had to say it, he couldn't look at the other without letting him know he thinks he's really gorgeous. He still held Changkyun's face and the other looked like he was getting real emotional. His eyes were glistening with tears, but he didn't cry. Changkyun didn't know what to answer, but he felt like Jooheon understood him. Changkyun was overwhelmed by his emotions. He never intented that the night would turn out like this. They both now knew they had interest in each other, but neither dared to do anything more. They wanted to spend more time together. It was crazy how they made each other feel when this was just the first time they had properly met. Changkyun had no idea how long they had stared deeply into each other's eyes, but he could feel his tears almost coming to the surface again. He reached for Jooheon's hand softly holding his cheek and slowly intertwined their hands and laid them in his lap. He moved on the bench and slided himself closer to Jooheon. He let his head fall on Jooheon's shoulder and the rapper snaked his other hand over Changkyun's shoulders and held him as close as possible. They stayed like that, in a comfortable silence.

 

Jooheon wasn't sure how long he held Changkyun but he felt so happy and warm inside. Changkyun felt so good just leaning on him and squeezing his hand. Changkyun's heart calmed down and he eventually became a little sleepy. He felt his eyelids droop, and Jooheon wasn't sure at first if he really saw right that the other was almost falling asleep on him. He couldn't resist the need to brush his hand through Changkyun's hair, and so he did a few times. When Jooheon carefully touched his hair, he saw Changkyun smile a little, eyes closed. He looked he could fall asleep any minute now. Jooheon decided to let him sleep, if he wanted. He didn't know how many minutes passed before Changkyun's breath evened and he was totally asleep. Jooheon felt calm and relaxed having Changkyun so close to him. He would have never guessed things would go like this; his plan for the night had just been to impress the cutie and maybe get his number. But there they were, Jooheon holding Changkyun and the latter literally sleeping. A month after their quick glances and secret smiles at each other had lead them here. It would have surely taken another month if their friends hadn't decided to set them up. Jooheon felt himself starting to get a little tired too, but that didn't last long.

-Jooheony? It was Kihyun. He was standing at the top of the stairs.

-Yeah, what? He whispered, trying not to wake up the boy sleeping on him.

-Uh, you have been here for so long we decided I should check on you guys, but that was apparently unnecessary, Kihyun said and pointed at the sleeping boy and their intertwined hands.

-Yes, uhm, we're definitely doing fine, he said and blushed. Kihyun smiled and genuinely looked so happy for Jooheon. He did a thumbs up and left, not rushing as he tried to be quiet. Changkyun had still probably heard the noises as he stirred in Jooheon's embrace. A few minutes passed and Changkyun opened his eyes.

-What was that? He questioned, voice husky from sleeping.

-Nothing, my friends just wanted to check on us. Do you want to go to sleep properly? Like back to your own room? Jooheon asked and brushed Changkyun's hair that had fallen on his face away. Changkyun lifted his face from Jooheon's shoulder and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

-No, it's okay. I can sleep later, he answered.

-Are you sure? Jooheon asked. He didn't want to drag Changkyun anywhere if he was tired.

-Yeah, I'm sure. I took a good nap, didn't I? He chuckled. Jooheon nodded. Changkyun let his head fall back on Jooheon's shoulder, but now he didn't sleep. They talked about things they liked, what they liked to do, how they were progressing in college and music they liked. They laughed as they realized their music taste was similar and they liked a lot of the same artists and songs. Another hour passed with them happily getting to know little things about each other.

 

-Can I get your number? Changkyun asked suddenly and totally surprised Jooheon.

-Oh yeah, of course, Jooheon answered but then he remembered something. He had left his phone with Minhyuk's leather jacket downstairs.

-I actually left my phone downstairs. I can grab it and we could like, uhm, go somewhere? He suggested.

-Sure, Changkyun answered and they both got up and headed backstage. Jooheon grabbed the leather jacket and his phone. He unlocked it and they typed each other's numbers to their phones.

-There's still a lot of people there partying, Jooheon said and offered his hand again. He sounded like he was flirting with Changkyun. The cutie blushed, took his hand and together they zigzagged through the people. Once they had passed most of the partying students, Jooheon began leading him outside. Changkyun followed Jooheon to the cute little bench by a big tree next to the campus. The fresh air felt amazing on their faces and Changkyun took a deep breath.

 

 

They talked a lot that night. They sat on the bench until it was already past midnight. They both enjoyed each other's company and Jooheon felt so happy Changkyun had relaxed so much, compared to what he was before. Time had passed so fast.  
It was getting cold and they both knew they would probably have to go soon. Neither of them didn't want to be the first to say goodbye for the night, but Changkyun spoke first.

-I think it's getting cold and it's already way past midnight, so... Changkyun started.

-Yeah, we should probably get back, Jooheon nodded. They sat in silence for a minute, then Changkyun reached to intertwine their hands for once more before they parted ways. He saw Jooheon smile that damn cute dimpled smile. He still was having trouble believing it was him who was the cause of that smile.

-What floor is your room in? I can walk you there, Jooheon said as they stood up.

-Third floor, Changkyun answered. He definitely didn't complain about Jooheon's suggestion. He held his hand tight as they walked back into the building.

-Where's yours? Changkyun asked.

-Second floor, Jooheon said. They walked together, chatting and holding hands. They climbed the stairs to the third floor and to Changkyun's door.

-I guess this is it for tonight, Jooheon said. Changkyun nodded.

-I really had a good time, Changkyun said and smiled, being a little shy again.

-Me too. Can we meet again? Jooheon asked and Changkyun could see the hope in the rapper boy's eyes.

-I would love to, Changkyun answered.

-I can text you then. Good night, Jooheon said and squeezed the cutie's hand a little before letting go.

-Good night, Changkyun whispered.

Changkyun opened his door and just fell on his bed, smiling and feeling so happy he could burst. He hoped to see Jooheon again as soon as possible. 

Jooheon walked to his own room and was attacked by Minhyuk with a thousand questions about the night. Minhyuk could see that Jooheon really liked Changkyun, his eyes were sparkling and he looked so happy explaining all the things they talked about and the fact that they had held hands a lot. Jooheon couldn't wait to spend more time with Changkyun.   
Both of the boys wished their new friendship would turn into something more in the future, but now they were more than happy they got to finally know each other. That night both of them fell asleep thinking about each other.


	2. Chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon and Changkyun are still a little confused and neither of them dare to the first move. But soon enough one of them gets the courage to ask the other out, which leads into a whole lot of other things.

Jooheon woke up to his alarm sound coming from his phone. Frowning, he rubbed his eyes, rolled over and grabbed his phone to turn off the alarm. He was very sleepy, but the second he noticed there was a message from Changkyun, he felt much more awake. After all it wasn't so horrible to wake up to see a  message from his crush.

He opened the text. _"_ _Good_ _morning_ _♡"_ said the text. Jooheon smiled deeply. He was so happy things had gone so well with Changkyun. The boy even texted him early in the morning, probably just after he woke up. They had also texted over  the weekend but didn't have time to meet as Changkyun had gone to visit home. Jooheon wished they would hang out again soon.

 _"_ _Good_ _morning_ _cutie_ _♡_ _"_  he replied to the text. He saw that Changkyun was online meaning he saw the reply immediately. There was a bubble signing that the cutie was writing back to Jooheon.  _"_ _Wanna_ _meet_ _at_ _lunch_ _?"_  That made Jooheon smile again and write a reply fast. He typed a simple  _"Sure!"_. He stayed online and saw that Changkyun had received the message. Then he shut his phone and started to search for his charger. He heard noises from the other room (he and Minhyuk were lucky enough to have their own little rooms in their dorm room) and chuckled. His friend was waking up too but the noises made it clear he would rather be still sleeping. Jooheon found his charger and plugged his phone to it. Then he rushed into Minhyuk's room and jumped on his bed.

-Why are you so smiley? And how are you so awake at this time of the day? Minhyuk questioned, barely awake himself and sounding very sleepy.

-Changkyun asked me to have lunch with him, Jooheon answered. Minhyuk smiled with his eyes half open.

-Okay that's really cute, good luck on your date, Minhyuk chuckled. 

-It's not excactly a date, but... Jooheon trailed off.

-But you want it to be, right? I know he likes you too. Maybe he just didn't want to ask you out by text or something? Minhyuk suggested. 

-Yeah, you're probably right. And I can ask him out too, but it would be so cute if he asked since he's a little bit shy, Jooheon said.

-Boy, you are so whipped, Minhyuk answered loudly and slapped Jooheon's shoulder. 

The two classes before lunch seemed so long and Jooheon didn't really focus on the teaching. All he could think was the cute boy and their Friday night together. It was still half an hour before lunch and Jooheon stared at the clock on the wall. The minutes seemed to pass by so slow. He didn't even have Minhyuk to keep him company like on the first class. When he was about to doze off while staring at the clock, the teacher announced their  homework and Jooheon jumped up, collected his stuff and rushed to the cafeteria. When he got there, he looked around to see if Changkyun was already there. He wasn't. Jooheon stood near the window so Changkyun could see him easily once he arrives. He waited a few minutes, and then a familiar cutie appeared on the hallway and entered the cafeteria. Jooheon saw Changkyun spot him and waved at the boy. Changkyun approached him with a big smile on his face.

-Hi, should we get a table? Jooheon asked Changkyun.

-Yeah, let's go there, the cutie said and Jooheon followed him to the table he pointed at. They sat down and talked a little. They got some lunch and chatted about little things while eating, occasionally offering their food to each other.

When they were done and the lunchbreak was about to end, both of the boys were thinking about when they would meet properly again. It was surprisingly Changkyun who spoke about it first.

-Do you wanna hang out soon? Like after school or something? Changkyun suggested. His cheeks were a little pink, it was so cute Jooheon just wanted to squish him.

-Of course! What if we meet up on Friday again? Jooheon answered. 

-Yeah, that's fine by me, Changkyun said and smiled straight at Jooheon. The latter couldn't help when he automatically smiled with his dimples appearing. Jooheon  didn't know how much Changkyun actually loved his dimples, he was melting inside looking at them.

The moment was interrupted by Minhyuk, who looked excited and wiggled his eyebrows at Jooheon.

-Hi there cuties, Minhyuk said and smiled like the sunshine he is.

-Did you have something to say or are you just stalking me? Jooheon chuckled.

-I'm not stalking! I actually wanted to ask if Changkyun and his friends would want to sit with us on lunch tomorrow? Minhyuk said and looked at Changkyun. 

-Yeah, I guess so, Changkyun said. He looked a bit surprised but happy. Jooheon hoped it was because they would see each other soon again.

-Your friends Hoseok and Hyungwon already know Hyunwoo so it's not like we're strangers, Jooheon added and Minhyuk nodded, looking very excited.

-So it's settled then! See you tomorrow, Changkyun, Minhyuk said and left to his next class.

 

-It's really okay with you if you bring your friends to sit with us? Jooheon asked.

-It's okay. I would like to get to know your friends too, Changkyun answered. 

-Yeah, me too. I only know Hoseok and Hyungwon from what Hyunwoo has told me, Jooheon said.

-They're nice once you get to know them properly. Minhyuk seems nice too, Changkyun told Jooheon. 

-Yeah, he is, but sometimes he's very loud and annoying, but that's just the way he is, Jooheon laughed. 

-We should maybe get going, the break ends soon, Changkyun said. Jooheon suddenly wished the break was longer.

-You're right. I'll see you tomorrow then? He asked. He got surprised when the cutie suddenly hugged him.

-Yeah, I’ll see you, Changkyun answered and felt Jooheon’s hand brush through his hair before he let him go. It was Jooheon’s turn to blush now. They smiled at each other before going on separate ways. Jooheon looked over his shoulder at the cute boy. It looked like he had a small happy bounce on his step.

// Friday // 

Jooheon and Changkyun’s friends had eaten together every day after Minhyuk had suggested them to. Jooheon was really happy getting to know Changkyun’s  friends too. It was easy for all of them to get along since they already kinda knew each other. They were slowly becoming one group of friends. Especially Minhyuk had befriended the others very easily. He was usually the loudest on their table, and the last schoolday of the week was no exception. He was excitedly explaining something to the others, but Jooheon and Changkyun weren’t listening.

-What do you wanna do after school? Changkyun asked the dimpled boy next to him.

-Uh, I don’t know, should we go out somewhere? Jooheon answered. He was internally in a mild panic because he hadn’t thought about what they could do, he just wanted to spend time with him.

-Yeah, sure, you have any suggestions? Changkyun asked back. What Jooheon said sounded like a date to him and he felt his reart beat a little faster after that. He wasn’t sure if he dared to hope it was one.

-Maybe we could get some ice cream or coffee? I know a cute place where we can get both, Jooheon said. Then he too realized it sounded like a date, even though it was a completely normal thing to do. He secretly wished he would have the courage to ask Changkyun out for real.

-Sounds nice, Changkyun said and smiled at him. Then they both realized everyone else had stopped talking and were looking at the two of them with smiles on their  faces. Minhyuk looked kind of mischievous as usual.

-What? Jooheon asked, looking a little embarrassed. 

-Nothing, you two just look so cute, Hoseok said with a big wide smile. Changkyun blushed and looked at his lunch instead of anyone’s eyes.

The lunchbreak continued as normal and eventually they had to leave. Jooheon and Changkyun agreed that Jooheon would take them to the place he was talking about. Changkyun was excited to spend time alone with Jooheon again. He was still nervous but not as nervous as the last time. He now had admitted to himself that he really had a crush but he really didn’t know what to do. He hoped Jooheon would show a clear sign that he wanted to go on a date with him even though it was obvious that they liked each other. 

Jooheon and Minhyuk were back in their dorm room after their final class. Jooheon was nervous but excited about the evening. Minhyuk seemed to know that  when he kept making faces at Jooheon.

-Okay, can you stop it already, it’s not a date, Jooheon said to Minhyuk when he wiggled his eyebrows again. 

-Not a date? Oh c’mon, it’s clearly a date. Neither of you just said it out loud and you even admitted that you want it to be! Minhyuk stated.

-I mean yeah, but... Jooheon trailed off.

-But what? Minhyuk asked.

-Does he really like me like that? Is he just too shy to ask me out? Jooheon wondered.

-He likes you and you know it. And you haven’t asked him out either so he might be wondering the same thing, Minhyuk noted.

-That’s true. I don’t know if I have the courage to ask him out, how am I gonna do it? Jooheon panicked. 

-Calm down, you can just simply ask if he wants to go on a date and then you can think together what you wanna do, Minhyuk said.

-Okay, I just don’t know what to do, I’ve never seriously wanted to date anyone, Jooheon said and pouted. 

-Oh Jooheony, I’m sure you’ll do just fine. That boy adores you and it’s a good start, Minhyuk said and gave Jooheon a reassuring hug.

-Now, what are you gonna wear tonight? Minhyuk asked once he let him go.

-Uh, I have no idea, Jooheon confessed and Minhyuk looked like he wasn’t surprised.

-Well, let me help you. Just something casual but not the same thing you wear every day, he said and looked through Jooheon’s clothes. He threw a few potentional pants and shirts on Jooheon’s bed. 

-I think you should wear ripped jeans, he obviously likes your thighs. And one of these shirts, he said and pointed to three shirts he chose. Jooheon thought about which shirt he would be comfortable in and would also look good. 

-I think that one is the best, Jooheon said. Minhyuk picked the oversized sweatshirt from the bed and held it in front of Jooheon.

-You’re right, this is cute and it will fit with the jeans. Go change, I’ll get you the cross earring and then you’ll look amazing, Minhyuk said excitedly. Jooheon stuffed the rest of the clothes back in to the closet and changed into the planned outfit. He had to admit he really looked cute. He hoped Changkyun would think so too. 

Minhyuk borrowed him the cross earring and he was right, it looked really good. Jooheon regained his confidence and was ready to meet Changkyun. Minhyuk wished him good luck and gave him a thumbs up.

A few minutes before they were supposed to meet, Changkyun was lost in his thoughts and snapped back to reality when he heard a knock on the door. He was nervous but really happy to spend time alone with Jooheon again. He took a deep breath and opened the door. It was indeed Jooheon smiling with his dimples on show standing by his door. He looked so gorgeous Changkyun forgot what he was about to say. Jooheon’s oversized sweater made him look so cute but the ripped jeans showed his thick thighs and that was kinda hot. Changkyun also noticed the same cross earring hanging again from his left ear.

-Hi, you ready to go? Jooheon asked. 

-Yeah, sure, I’ll just get my keys, Changkyun answered and fished them out of his backpack. He walked back to Jooheon and they left the dorms together.

-So, it’s okay if we go to the place I told you about? Jooheon asked.

-Of course, I think I’ve never even been there, Changkyun said. 

-Yeah, it’s kinda small and not easily seen if you don’t know about it, Jooheon answered.

-How did you find it then? Changkyun asked.

-Kihyun told me about it and I went there. It became my favorite right away, it’s so cute. I figured you might like it too, Jooheon explained. 

-We’ll see, Changkyun said and smiled at Jooheon. The latter flashed his dimples. 

They talked about little things on the way and the nervousness faded again. By the time they reached the coffee shop, Jooheon had already made Changkyun laugh and they were having fun. Jooheon pointed at the shop’s window and  Changkyun saw it was in the corner of a building and almost hidden. He would’ve totally missed it if Jooheon wasn’t there. Jooheon opened the door for Changkyun and made him blush. When Changkyun stepped inside, he got totally surprised at how cute the place really was. Jooheon had been right, it looked lovely with the wooden walls, handwritten menus and little fairy lights and flowers here and there. 

-Okay you were right, this is the cutest coffee shop I’ve ever seen, Changkyun said and admired the place.

-I knew you would like this, Jooheon said and looked at Changkyun with total heart-eyes. Changkyun somehow fit in the shop and looked beautiful when he stood near the fairy lights. 

-What should I get? Changkyun asked Jooheon. He thought that the dimpled boy probably knew what was good here.

-If you like sweet drinks, I’d probably get a latte of some sort, Jooheon said and pointed out his own favorites. Changkyun liked lattes and apparently Jooheon did too, so they both decided to get ones but with different flavors. They ordered their drinks and Changkyun got the one Jooheon recommended. He paid for his drink first, and was waiting for Jooheon to pay too so they could get a table, but instead Jooheon pointed to the ice creams.

-You wanna try the ice cream too? Jooheon asked.

-Yeah, sure. What’s the best flavor? Changkyun asked back. 

-I love the mint chocolate chip, Jooheon said. 

-I’ll take it then, Changkyun said and was about to order but Jooheon got first.

-I’ll pay for it, Jooheon stated.

-You don’t have to do that, Changkyun said, a little confused.

-No but I want to, I’m the one who brought you here, Jooheon said and smiled at the other’s confusion. The younger didn’t argue and his cheeks turned a little rosy.  Jooheon bought them both ice cream and then they looked around for a table. The shop was rather small and there were only a few tables for two left. 

-Let’s go there, Changkyun said and walked over to cute table next to a window with a lamp hanging above it. They got settled and tasted their drinks and ice cream. Jooheon was pretending to take a picture of the ice cream but secretly he photographed Changkyun with his latte mug looking cute. The latter never  realized what Jooheon did.

Jooheon offered Changkyun a taste of his own drink which made the younger smile widely. Changkyun was really impressed with the drinks and said he really  liked them. He even said that he wanted to visit the place again.

-Does that mean we could visit here more often? Jooheon suggested. Changkyun felt embarrassed, why didn’t he think of saying that? 

-Of course, I’d really like that, he answered. Jooheon looked so happy and Changkyun just wished he looked the same. He wanted Jooheon to feel like he was having a good time.

Hours passed really fast, and they were just talking and getting to know each other. Soon they knew a whole lot of embarrassing things they had shared. They talked about stuff Changkyun  had only spoken about to Hoseok and Hyungwon. Jooheon made it really easy to speak about things he wouldn’t normally tell to a person he met like a week ago. No one had ever known so many things about him as fast as Jooheon, but he also learned many things about the other too. He had already noticed that even though the latter might look intimidating if he wanted to and be a badass rapper, he was totally just a big softie. It was so cute. 

They also spoke about their friends and how nice it was when they got along well. Somehow the conversation turned to Minhyuk, he was the one Changkyun knew the best. Jooheon was telling a funny story involving Minhyuk’s ex-boyfriend. Changkyun laughed with tears in his eyes. Jooheon looked at the younger with heart-eyes again. Changkyun couldn’t help but wonder if anyone had ever made Jooheon smile so happy like he was smiling now.

-Have you ever had a boyfriend? Changkyun asked in a sudden spike of bravery. 

-No, not really. I have fooled around once or twice, but nothing serious, Jooheon said calmly. Changkyun sighed internally. He had thought if it was okay to ask that but he was glad to see the other answered to it like any other question.

-What about you? Jooheon asked back and studied Changkyun’s face just in case the younger didn’t want to talk about it.

-No, I had a crush but it ended badly, Changkyun said. It was a few years back and he was already over it, but it was still one of his worst memories.

-Do you wanna tell me about it? I won’t judge, Jooheon said carefully.

-Do you really wanna hear? I don’t want to make you sad or feel bad for me, Changkyun answered.

-Yeah, of course you can tell me anything, Jooheon reassured.

-So, I was 14, and I had a crush on this boy. He had just transferred to our school. He made a group of friends easily as he seemed so nice and kind. I wanted so badly to be a part of that group. My friend encouraged me to tell him I liked him, but I was too shy to do it. So my friend told the boy. Turns out he was extremely homophobic and turned his entire group of friends against me and they kind of verbally bullied me ‘till the end of school. I would be a completely different person now if I was alone the whole time, but fortunately I had Hoseok and Hyungwon. The boy was in my school for only that year and after summer the group acted like nothing had happened, Changkyun explained.

-I’m so sorry you had to go through that, that’s awful, Jooheon said. He used the moment to grab Changkyun’s hand to really say he was sorry for what happened to him. Changkyun’s poor heart skipped a beat.

-It’s okay, I’m over it now. You don’t have to worry, Changkyun assured. 

-I hope this isn’t too fast, but I really like you, you know, Jooheon struggled to say. Changkyun wasn’t sure if he heard right, but apparently he did. He tried to wrap his head around the fact that he had just hear those words straight from the boy who he liked. They both knew the feeling was mutual, but neither  had really said it like Jooheon just did while looking deep into his eyes.

-I like you too, Changkyun said quietly and squeezed Jooheon’s hand a little to empower the message. They both smiled like fools while looking at each other over  their intertwined hands on the table. 

It was already dark when they had to leave. Once they exited the shop, Changkyun was confused of the direction where they had come from. If he was alone he probably wouldn’t survive back to the dorms without Google Maps. He was glad he had Jooheon.

-Thanks for me taking me there, Jooheon, I really liked it, Changkyun said. The older glanced at his side and was amazed again at how cute the other looked. Changkyun was dressed like usual, in a bit oversized hoodie and jeans. He also had his cute, almost round glasses on. They made him look so soft and Jooheon just wanted to shower him with compliments for the rest of the night.

-No problem, I’m glad you liked it, Jooheon said back. 

-You looked really good today, Changkyun commented and caught Jooheon off-guard. 

-Thanks, you too. You always look cute, Jooheon said and smiled widely. Changkyun didn’t have an answer for that, instead he slipped his hand into Jooheon’s. They  walked the rest of the way hand in hand.  

Jooheon walked with Changkyun to the younger’s door again. Changkyun opened his door but turned around to thank Jooheon again for the night. He couldn’t help but hug the dimpled boy again. Jooheon hugged back tightly and ran his hand through the other’s soft black hair a few times. They said good night  to each other and Jooheon headed back to his own dorm room to a very curious Minhyuk asking to know every little detail. 

// A month later //

Jooheon, Changkyun and both of their friends ate lunch together every day. They really had become one big group of friends. A lot hadn’t changed, except Minhyuk and Hoseok had started flirting with each other. It was Minhyuk who had been admiring Hoseok for the whole time since he first saw him, but Hoseok seemed to grow a liking for Minhyuk after they got to know each other better. It seemed like they were just playing around and flirting. Minhyuk was really shameless with it and sometimes made everyone else except Hoseok scream at him to shut up. They also got a lot of “get a room”-comments. It was only a matter of time when they actually would do something, everyone could sense it.

Jooheon and Changkyun were almost the opposite, being way more subtle than Minhyuk and Hoseok. They were just two softies who didn’t really know what to  do. They always texted each other in the morning and always said good night with little heart emojis, but that was it.

They had been going on ‘dates’ even though neither of them hadn’t yet called them dates. The others in their friend group sometimes teased them about it, but decided not to interfere since  they already brought them together at that party. Minhyuk was still constantly asking Jooheon why they still hadn’t been on a real date. Poor Jooheon was suffering and nervous since he knew he should definitely do something. But what he didn’t know was that Changkyun had decided to  something about their situation. 

They were at lunch again, with everyone talking and Minhyuk suggesting something which made Hoseok choke on his food. That was very normal in their daily  lunchmeetings and nobody was even surprised. Jooheon and Changkyun sat close to each other and they were in their own little bubble, talking to each other and  ignoring everything else on the table. Jooheon fed Changkyun a piece from his chocolate bar and that didn’t go unnoticed for Minhyuk. He poked Hoseok and pointed at them. Jooheon rolled his eyes at Minhyuk and pretended that he didn’t see them. 

-You know I really like you? Changkyun said suddenly. Jooheon almost choked again. They really didn’t speak directly about that when they were surrounded by their  friends so Jooheon definitely got surprised.

-Yeah, I, uh, like you too, Jooheon said in a quiet voice. 

-Do you know what I would really like to do? Changkyun asked another question. Jooheon was confused. Changkyun was not being a little shy like he used to be  before. 

-Please tell me, Jooheon almost whispered. If Changkyun was going to ask him out just like that he wouldn’t know how to handle it right now. Jooheon’s head was spinning and he nervously waited for Changkyun to say something. The younger took a deep breath.

-I would really like to go on a date with you, Changkyun said. There it was, finally. Jooheon’s brain went wild and he was secretly dying inside. 

-I would like it too, he managed to say and Changkyun’s smile was worth everything. Jooheon was sure he was staring at the other with a lovestruck expression but he couldn’t care about anything else right now. 

-We were supposed to meet on Friday, so it’s a date now? Changkyun asked. He threw his arm over Jooheon’s shoulder and brought him even closer. Jooheon’s felt like his heart skipped beats again.

-It’s a date, he confirmed and took Changkyun’s free hand and intertwined them. They were almost laughing at each other for dancing around and taking so long to go on an actual date. Jooheon ruffled Changkyun’s soft hair and it was that moment when Minhyuk couldn’t help but let out an ‘aww’. Jooheon got startled and looked at Minhyuk. Then they both noticed that everyone else was looking at them. 

-Oh my god finally! Minhyuk almost screamed. 

-The kids are going on a date! Kihyun joined Minhyuk to celebrate.

-We’re not kids, Jooheon tried to argue but was shot down by a whole lot of lovely comments from their friends. Hoseok and Hyungwon looked extremely proud of  Changkyun. They all laughed together and everyone was so happy for them.

// The next day //

Changkyun woke to his alarm blaring from his phone. He slammed it shut and fell back to his bed. He felt tired which was not surprising considering he probably didn’t sleep as much as he should. He tried to make his eyes stay open but failed. He napped for five minutes and then suddenly woke up again. He took his phone and was scared he was going to be late but fortunately it had been just five minutes. He wondered why he felt a bit weird but then he got a notification. He checked it and remembered he had asked Jooheon succesfully on a date yesterday. He smiled widely and replied to Jooheon’s good morning message. For the rest of the day he felt happy and couldn’t wait for their date.

All of them were eating lunch together again. It was already Wednesday and Changkyun had thought a lot about what they could do on the date. He wanted to do something a little special since it was their first real date. He had tried to figure out what to do and even asked Hoseok and Hyungwon for help. The other two replied they would tell Changkyun on lunch if they came up with something. 

When the lunchbreak was about to end, Changkyun was pulled aside by Hoseok and Hyungwon before he could leave. 

-We have an idea, Hyungwon started. 

-Please tell me, I have no idea what to do, Changkyun sighed.

-Your father has that place where he goes stargazing, right? Hyungwon continued.

-Yeah, he does, you mean the observatory owned by the company he works in, Changkyun said. 

-Could you get keys in there and go with Jooheon when it’s empty? That would be so cute, Hoseok said. 

-I guess I could, I mean we’ve been there with my dad when it was closed so why not, Changkyun answered with a smile. 

-It’s gonna go great, Hyungwon said with an encouraging tone.

-That’s actually a good idea. I think he might like it, Changkyun said back. Hoseok and Hyungwon wished him luck and they all went on their next classes.

// Thursday //

Changkyun decided to text Jooheon and say he had an idea for their date but not tell what it was. He wanted to surprise the other. He felt like it was his turn to take Jooheon somewhere, so he texted him in the middle of a class. Jooheon answered fast which was no surprise because he had a math class.

**1.03 pm**

**To:** **Honeybee**

I have an idea for our date!

**1.05 pm**

**To:** **Changkyunnie**

Oh what is it?

**1.06 pm**

**To:** **Honeybee**

I’ll take you somewhere but it’s going to be a surprise ♡  

**1.07 pm**

**To:** **Changkyunnie**

Ahhh you’re really not telling me?

**1.08 pm**

**To:** **Honeybe** **e**

No, it’s a suprise as I told u just trust me

**1.09 pm**

**To:** **Changkyunnie**

Okay <3 I can’t wait

**1.10 pm**

**To:** **Honeybee**

See ya on lunch tomorrow

**1.11 pm**

**To:** **Changkyunnie**

Can’t wait for that either cutie

Jooheon’s last text made Changkyun want to squish him and just tell him how much he likes him. He was nervous about their date but felt better since he knew Jooheon was excited about Changkyun surprising him. He just hoped Jooheon would like what he planned. 

// Friday //

It was finally Friday. Jooheon and Changkyun had been extra cute with each other on lunch, It made the others almost forget about Minhyuk’s and Hoseok’s ongoing flirting. Changkyun promised to come get Jooheon at the time they agreed on. They both left  lunch with excitement bubbling inside them.

Minhyuk helped Jooheon pick an outfit again even though the older had to admit he had been dressing better lately. Jooheon was going to borrow Minhyuk’s  leather jacket again. He handn’t worn it since the party but Minhyuk insisted Jooheon would wear it again. He had regular ripped jeans but his shirt was a new one which he had recently bought. It was a bit fancier than the clothes he usually wore, but he wanted to look good on his first date. Minhyuk found him a little hoop earring and put a little eyeshadow on him. He said Jooheon looked amazing and it was true. Minhyuk was a gift when he helped him like this.

Changkyun was also dressing up. He tried a few outfits but they seemed too normal for a real date. He almost gave up and was already choosing a hoodie but then he spotted a shirt and pants he had worn like once in his life. He decided to go for it. He slipped on the pants and shirt. He found an old chain and connected it on his pants. It actually looked quite good. He hoped he wasn’t being too extra with his outfit but at least he put something else on for a change. 

It was time for Changkyun to knock on Jooheon’s door. He took a final look in the mirror and made sure he had the keys to the observatory in his pocket. Then he took the stairs to Jooheon’s floor and found his door. He knocked on it and took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe he was actually going on a date, especially with Jooheon. 

The dimpled boy answered fast. He had been ready and waiting for Changkyun. He stepped outside and his breath hitched when he looked at the younger boy. He looked damn great with his outfit. Jooheon had never seen Changkyun dress like that and he couldn’t help but stare at him from head to toe. Changkyun felt his cheeks heat up because Jooheon was staring at him with such an intense look. Changkyun was of course checking out Jooheon too, but the  other apparently found him very attractive based on the look he was giving. Changkyun still let his eyes travel from Jooheon’s thighs to his leather jacket and eventually to his beautiful eyes. He looked amazing with a little eyeshadow and a perfect outfit. 

-You look amazing, wow, I don’t even know what to say, Jooheon struggled to let out. 

-I could say the same to you, Changkyun said back. That made Jooheon’s dimples appear again. Changkyun didn’t dare to look into the other’s eyes anymore so he took Jooheon’s hand in his own.

-C’mon, let’s go, he said.

-Yeah, lead the way, Jooheon answered.

The boys arrived at the observatory, and when Changkyun dug the keys out of his pocket Jooheon looked a little confused.

-Wait what? Why do you have the keys to this place? Jooheon questioned.

-The company my dad works for owns this place, and my dad let me use his keys, Changkyun explained and opened the heavy door. Jooheon was impressed even though he didn’t know where he was yet. Changkyun had planned this just for him.

-Follow me, Changkyun continued and took Jooheon’s hand in his own again. 

-Uh, where are we? Jooheon said when they had crossed a room full of computers and some science stuff which Jooheon knew nothing about.

-This is an observatory, Changkyun said and led Jooheon to an elevator. 

-Oh wow, the dimpled boy said and still looked impressed. They got into the elevator and Changkyun pressed the button for the top floor. Changkyun led Jooheon to see some maps of the stars and pictures he and his dad had taken there. He explained about things he had seen and tried to describe the beauty of planets and stars. He almost said that the stars didn’t compare to Jooheon but he wasn’t so brave at the moment. Instead he locked eyes with Jooheon as he told the other things and was glad he found them interesting. Jooheon really appreciated that Changkyun had brought him here. He had brought him to a place that’s personal to him and Jooheon couldn’t help but fall for the other a little more every second.

-Do you wanna go outside? To see if we can spot some stars? Changkyun asked.

-Yes! Jooheon answered and looked genuinely excited. Changkyun took a telescope and carried it outside. He made sure it was fixed and in place and took a look through it. Jooheon watched him closely. Changkyun had a hard time focusing on what he was doing when the other was looking at him so intensely again. He searched for something he could show to Jooheon. Eventually he found a big star and decided it was good enough.

-It’s not dark enough to see everything, and the light pollution stops us from seeing planets, Changkyun explained. 

-It’s okay, this is still amazing, Jooheon said. He looked so cute and happy Changkyun felt his heart hurting.

-You can still spot a big star. Let me show you, he said and guided Jooheon so he could see the star. Jooheon gasped when he saw it.

-Oh my god! Everything looks so cool and the star is so beautiful, Jooheon almost shouted. He was so excited. He kept looking  through the telescope and announced everything beautiful he saw.

Changkyun quietly wrapped his arm around Jooheon’s waist. He felt the other first tense a little but then relax and move his face from the telescope.

-Yeah, they’re always pretty, Changkyun agreed. Jooheon moved closer and looked into the other’s eyes.

-But not as gorgeous as you, Jooheon replied. Changkyun felt like his heart stopped beating for a minute. Jooheon looked so gorgeous and there he was, telling him he was more beautiful than the stars. Changkyun took a shaky breath and raised his hand which had been holding Jooheon’s hand to the other’s cheek. Changkyun took mental note of every little beautiful detail on Jooheon’s face, including the shape of his lips  and eyes and his subtle makeup.

Changkyun thought that he really wanted to kiss Jooheon, but he wasn’t sure if the time was right, so he just pulled Jooheon closer and caressed his cheek. They kept looking into each other’s eyes until Jooheon’s gaze fell on Changkyun’s lips. Changkyun’s heart was  beating two times faster than normal when he realized Jooheon was probably thinking about the same thing.

-Can I kiss you? Jooheon asked shakily. He looked back into Changkyun’s eyes and raised his hand to tangle it in the other’s soft black hair.

-Yes, Changkyun breathed out and pulled Jooheon so close that their noses were touching. Jooheon did the rest and closed the distance between them. Changkyun felt like electric sparks were going through his body. He put his other arm around Jooheon too. The other boy responded by moving his hand in his hair and held him close with his other arm on Changkyun’s back. The  kiss was soft and sweet, there was no rush and they felt like they had all the time in the world.

Jooheon wasn’t sure how long they kissed, but when they pulled apart Changkyun had rosy cheeks and his hair was cutely messed up. He looked like the happiest boy in the world. He still held Jooheon close by his arms hanging around his waist. 

-Does this mean you want to be my boyfriend? Changkyun asked with a wide smile on his face. 

-Absolutely yes, Jooheon said and placed another quick kiss on his lips. They looked at each other and couldn’t help but smile and laugh a little.

-So, my boyfriend, would you like to impress me with more space stuff? Jooheon continued.

-Anything you want, Changkyun said and lightly pushed them back to the telescope. He told Jooheon about everything he could see, told him about constellations and planets. Jooheon listened closely and asked little questions. Changkyun was happy  explaining things he liked to the other and he seemed to enjoy too. They ended up spending many hours on the top floor of the observatory. 

-It’s getting a little late, Changkyun stated. It was past midnight already. The last thing he wanted to do was go back to the dorms but they couldn’t spend the whole night there.

-Yeah, we should probably get going back, Jooheon said. His tone was a little apologetic, he didn’t want to go either. 

-Let me lock up and we can leave, Changkyun said when they got back to the ground level. They walked out of the door and Changkyun made sure it was locked. Then he reached for Jooheon’s hand to hold it. 

They walked hand in hand again, close to each other. Eventually they were back in the dorms. This time it was Changkyun who walked to Jooheon’s door with  him. It was the first time he did that. They stopped in front of the door and Jooheon took Changkyun’s other hand in his own too. 

-Thank you, Changkyun, he said and looked straight into the cutie’s eyes.

-For what excactly? Changkyun asked back. 

-For taking me there and, well, you know, Jooheon answered.

-I’m glad you liked it there. And thank you for making the move I didn’t dare to do, the younger said.

-I couldn’t help it. Can I do it again? Jooheon playfully asked. That was very smooth. Changkyun didn’t answer, instead he leaned in to kiss the dimpled boy again. He wondered why they didn’t do it earlier, but came to the conclusion that they both were just confused and weren’t sure when it was  okay. They parted and he brushed his nose against the other’s.

Jooheon hesitantly let go of Changkyun’s hands to open his door. He stepped halfway in and looked back at the other.

-Good night, my cutie, he smiled.

-Good night, honeybee, Changkyun answered.

// Saturday //

It was the afternoon and Jooheon was explaining his eventful night to Minhyuk in their dorm room. Minhyuk had been waiting for Jooheon to come back from the date and tell him everything but he had fallen asleep on the couch. Jooheon had gently awaken him and told him to go sleep on his bed instead. They both had woken up just before 1 pm and then Minhyuk had to know immediately what had happened when he saw Jooheon was awake too. Jooheon recapped his night with Changkyun to Minhyuk.

-So you kissed him first? Minhyuk made sure he heard right.

-Yeah, I did, Jooheon said.

-I was sure he would kiss you since he took you on the date. But I’m so proud you! Minhyuk shouted and hugged his best friend. 

-I think I got a text but I’m not sure since you’re so loud, Jooheon whined from Minhyuk’s embrace. The other let him go only because he thought it might be Changkyun who  texted. Jooheon had indeed heard right, he got a text from his boyfriend saying “Can I come over?”. Jooheon smiled widely.

-Okay that was definitely Changkyun, but what did he say? Minhyuk asked.

-He asked if he can come over, Jooheon said. He typed a “Yes of course” and sent it with a little heart emoji. 

-Oh god I have to escape, I don’t wanna see or hear you do stuff, Minhyuk said and grabbed his phone to apparently send a message to someone.

-Shut up, we kissed yesterday for the first time, Jooheon said and blushed. 

-Well, you never know what’s gonna happen, Minhyuk commented. Jooheon hid his face in his hands. 

There was a knock on the door and Jooheon rushed to open it to reveal his cute boyfriend. Changkyun smiled at the sight of the other and Jooheon just had to hug him.

-Hi, he said and dragged him inside.

-Hi, Changkyun answered and waved at Minhyuk. He greeted him back.

-Don’t worry, I’m leaving, Minhyuk said and laughed at Jooheon’s expression.

-Where are you going? Changkyun asked.

-To the gym, Minhyuk answered.

-You never go to the gym, Jooheon said, sounding surprised.

-Yeah, I don’t, but Hoseok said he’s there, Minhyuk answered while slipping his shoes on.

-What’s going on between you and Hoseok? Jooheon demanded.

-Uh, nothing. Have fun! He said and got out of the door before Jooheon got to ask anything more. 

-Hoseok has been very whipped for Minhyuk lately, Changkyun chuckled.

-Must be mutual, he even got Minhyuk to go the gym with him, Jooheon laughed. 

-I’m sorry if I drove him away, I hope he didn’t have any plans with you, Changkyun said.

-It’s okay, we weren’t doing anything and I’m sure he would have gone to the gym to drool over Hoseok anyway, Jooheon reassured. 

-Okay that’s true, Changkyun admitted.

-So, why did you wanna come here? Jooheon teased.

-Just wanted to see you, Changkyun answered without hesitation.

He had a bit of mischief in his eyes. It looked so hot to Jooheon. Then his brain went blank because Changkyun got so close to him that their noses were touching and he was gently pushing Jooheon until his back was against the wall. Changkyun’s lips ghosted over Jooheon’s heart-shaped ones.

-Is this okay? Changkyun whispered.

-Definitely, Jooheon breathed out. Changkyun leaned in and kissed him. He kept Jooheon lightly pressed against the wall and Jooheon’s hands snaked around his waist and gripped on his shoulder blades. The kiss was surely more heated  than yesterday, Changkyun made sure of that by spreading kisses under Jooheon’s ear and on his neck. He even moved his boyfriend’s sweatshirt to plant kisses on his collarbone too. His hands stayed on Jooheon’s sides but his mouth went back to his lips  and he kissed him again. They made out like that for a while. They both seemed to agree on that they had no rush and just enjoyed the things that felt good now.

Somehow they ended up on the couch. Their kisses got slower and soon Changkyun cupped Jooheon’s face and gave him a quick peck before looking at him and smiling when he saw Jooheon’s dimples appear. 

-That was nice, Changkyun chuckled.

After a few hours of cuddling and talking they decided to get some snacks from the store. They took their jackets and headed to the nearest convenience store. They chose what they both liked and were on their way back when  Jooheon got a text. He opened it and his eyes went two times as big as normal and then he laughed.

-What is it? Changkyun asked when he saw the other’s face.

-Minhyuk just said that he’s staying the night at Hoseok’s, Jooheon answered.

-Ooh maybe they finally stopped playing around and confessed to each other, Changkyun suggested, sounding excited. 

-Who does Hoseok room with? Jooheon asked. 

-He doesn’t live in the dorms, he shares an apartment with Hyungwon. But Wonnie is out of town this weekend, Changkyun said.

-Oh my god, Jooheon said when he realized. 

They shared a look which meant they both knew it was gonna be a wild weekend at Hoseok’s place. 

-Since Minhyuk isn’t home, would you like to sleep over? Jooheon suggested. 

-Sure, let’s stop by my door so I can grab a few things, Changkyun answered while a beautiful smile spread on his face. 

 

Jooheon and Changkyun were cuddled against each other on the couch and they were eating the snacks they bought while watching a drama. Once in a while they shared little innocent kisses. They were watching the fifth episode of the drama when Jooheon noticed Changkyun’s eyelids started to droop and he looked like he would fall asleep any second. 

-Do you wanna go sleep? It’s late already and you look sleepy, Jooheon asked. 

-Yeah, if that’s okay, Changkyun answered and yawned. 

-Of course it is, I’ll get you a blanket, Jooheon said and disappeared into his room to find his only other blanket. He threw another pillow and the blanket on his bed. He thought it would be rude to assume Changkyun would sleep next to him, so he decided just to ask. 

-Do you wanna sleep next to me? It’s totally okay, Jooheon asked and peeked his head from his bedroom. 

-Yeah, that would be nice, Changkyun said. Jooheon just smiled and went back to his room. He changed into something more comfortable to sleep in while Changkyun brushed his teeth. Then he climbed onto his bed already and soon Changkyun flopped down next to him. They both were tired and didn’t talk much. Changkyun rested his head on Jooheon’s shoulder and wrapped his arm around his waist. Jooheon thought it was so cute and he couldn’t help himself from brushing his hand through Changkyun’s hair. It was apparently becoming a habit of his. 

-I’m so glad I met you, Changkyun mumbled, already half asleep. 

-Me too, Jooheon answered. He smiled at the sight of his sleepy boyfriend against his shoulder. Soon they fell asleep and slept better than usual. In the morning they found themselves tangled together, Jooheon partially on top of Changkyun. 

 

// Sunday // 

 

It was afternoon when Minhyuk came back from Hoseok’s place. Jooheon and Changkyun were spending a lazy day and playing games when he arrived. 

-Did you have a nice day yesterday? Jooheon asked and raised his eyebrows. 

-Uh, yeah, Minhyuk answered and tried to slip into his room but Jooheon caught him first. Minhyuk tried to escape but the other let didn’t him go so he gave up. Then he noticed something. 

-Jooheon! What is that on your neck? He screamed. 

-What? Jooheon looked confused. He glanced at Changkyun who was holding back his laughter. He rushed in front of a mirror to see what Minhyuk meant. Oh well. He definitely had meant the marks Changkyun had left on his neck and collarbones. 

-I, uh... Jooheon struggled to say anything and Changkyun chuckled. Jooheon’s cheeks blushed. 

-Oh thank god I wasn’t here, Minhyuk said and rolled his eyes. 

-I bet Hoseok looks worse than me, Jooheon clapped back and now it was Minhyuk’s turn to blush. 

-He does not, Minhyuk claimed. 

-So you are denying it? Nothing happened between you two? Jooheon teased. Minhyuk looked him dead in the eye and seemed to compare his options on what to say. 

-Okay, I admit it, Minhyuk said. Jooheon cheered. 

-But hey, don’t try to change the subject, I was talking about your neck. I’m supposed to be the wild one, not you, Minhyuk attacked. 

-Blame him, Jooheon chuckled and pointed at Changkyun. 

-Hey! Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it, Changkyun reminded his boyfriend. 

-Oh my god! I’m gonna leave you two alone, Minhyuk exaggerated and ran into his room. Jooheon just flopped back on the couch and continued his game with Changkyun. 

 

// The following weekend // 

 

The group of friends had finally found a time when they all could meet outside school, so on Saturday Minhyuk, Jooheon, Changkyun, Kihyun and Hyunwoo arrived at Hoseok’s and Hyungwon’s apartment. The first thing Minhyuk did when he got inside was jump on Hoseok with such force they both fell on the couch. 

-I missed you so much! Minhyuk said and kissed Hoseok all over his face. 

-You saw me yesterday, Hoseok answered. 

-I know, but I can still miss my boyfriend, right? He said and sat down comfortably on Hoseok’s lap. 

-So you’re boyfriends now? Kihyun asked, a little amused. 

-Yeah, Hoseok said and hugged Minhyuk while smiling widely. 

-Don’t think their flirting is gonna stop anytime soon, Hyungwon warned Kihyun. The latter sighed and rolled his eyes at the couple. 

-I’m gonna root for Jooheon and Changkyun as a couple, you two are too wild, Kihyun said which lead to him and Minhyuk bickering about it. 

 

Because the apartment wasn’t that big, only Hoseok, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo had room to sit on the couch and Kihyun on the armchair. Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun were forced to sit on the floor but at least they had some pillows. Hyungwon was sitting in front of Kihyun’s chair cross-legged and Jooheon was cuddling Changkyun against the couch. They were sitting on Hyunwoo’s end of the couch because Hoseok and Minhyuk were being too lovey dovey with each other. 

-What did you do on your date last week? Kihyun asked from Jooheon and Changkyun. Apparently he and Hyunwoo were the only ones that didn’t know, since it was Hyungwon’s and Hoseok’s idea and of course Minhyuk had heard everything from Jooheon. 

-He took me to his father’s company’s observatory, Jooheon answered. 

-Really? Ah, that’s so cool, Hyunwoo admired. Jooheon planted a little kiss on Changkyun’s forehead and the rest of them let out an ‘aww’. 

-So Changkyun basically seduced you with that star science stuff, Minhyuk said to Jooheon. 

-Yah! I liked him before that, you idiot, Jooheon said and lightly slapped Minhyuk’s foot sticking over the couch. 

-I know, I was just teasing, Minhyuk laughed. Jooheon rolled his eyes. He turned back to Changkyun and hugged the boy. Changkyun’s face lit up in a beautiful smile. 

-Wanna go on a date again? Jooheon asked. 

-Of course I do, Changkyun stated and kissed Jooheon on his cheek. 

-I’m taking you out next week then, it’s my turn, Jooheon said and ruffled Changkyun’s hair. 

-Deal, Changkyun answered. Everyone looked at them with bright smiles on their faces. They could see how happy the two boys were in that moment and how much they liked each other. It was true, Jooheon and Changkyun were simply happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay! I feel like it was worse than the first but oh well. I was just trying this out. It would be really nice if you left a comment or kudos, thank you!
> 
> If you have any ideas, you can always suggest!

**Author's Note:**

> I had some trouble with the layout because it didn't work like I wanted it to but I hope it looks ok now.
> 
> The second part is on its way!


End file.
